La mort angélique
by Sirius-05
Summary: Mary, redoutable pirate se voit obligée de tuer un homme pour sauver quelqu'un qu'elle aime, mais quand Jack Sparrow est dans l'affaire, rien ne se passe jamais normalement...
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenu à bord cher lecteur, c'est la première fanfiction que j'écrit sur Pirates des Caraïbes, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'espère que mes explication ne vous paraîtront pas trop farfelues, si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas n'ésitez pas à me le faire savoir... Ma fanfiction n'étant pas terminée je prendrais en compte toutes vos suggestions.

Voilà, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout laissez-moi un tas de revieuw!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Black, une belle jeune femme d'environ 20 ans, entra dans le bureau du « Lord » sans s'annoncer après avoir assommé des deux gardes en faction devant la porte.

Que signifie ce raffut ! S'écria le dit Lord, comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle. Ha, c'est vous Miss… Commença-t-il en affichant un sourire triomphant qui s'effaça bien vite quand la jeune femme pointa son pistolet entre ses deux yeux.

Mme Black ! Siffla-t-elle. Où est-elle ! Demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Vous êtes mariée ! Se moqua le « Lord »en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question.

Je vous conseil de ne pas jouer avec moi…

Je m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas arrivée plus tôt _Mme_ Black...Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Connaissant votre réputation, cela m'étonne beaucoup…

Mary pressa son arme plus fort contre le front de ce mécréant.

Je ne vous le répéterais pas une troisième fois… Où est-elle ?

Ha vous voulez sans doute parler de cette mignonne petite fille qui vous ressemble d'une façon saisissante, Liliane je crois… C'est cela ?

Voyant la fureur briller dans les prunelles de la jeune femme il s'empressa de poursuivre.

Vous voulez sans doute savoir pourquoi j'ai fait enlever votre jeune sœur Mme Black ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas il continua.

Voyez-vous _Mme_, on m'a dit que vous étiez un des plus redoutable pirate des Caraïbes, on m'as dit aussi que si on voulez compter toutes vous victimes en shilling, on serait riche… Ne vous appelle-t-on pas d'ailleurs « la mort angélique », la mort au visage d'ange ?

Si on vous a dit ça, c'est que ça doit être vrai ! Dans ce cas vous n'êtes qu'un homme stupide pour avoir eu la fantaisie de vous attirer ma colère ! Mais hélas il est trop tard pour vous en rendre compte parce que je vais me faire un plaisir de vous écorcher vif ! Rétorqua-t-elle en dégainant son épée.

Tuu tuu tuu ! Vous vous trompez ma chère, je suis peut-être stupide pour avoir attiré votre colère mais pas pour d'autres choses… Vous ne pouvez me tuer…

Et pourquoi cela mon _cher _?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que si vous me tuez, un de mes homme tuera immédiatement votre sœur… Et je refuse de vous dire où elle est, donc je suis immunisé…

Que voulez-vous ? De l'or ? Des bijoux ? Demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

Rien de tout cela…

Que voulez-vous alors ?

Il lui fit un sourire mesquin.

Je ne suis pas à vendre, si c'est ce que vous désirez !

Loin de moi cette idée, très chère. Non, ce que je veux, c'est vos talents de meurtrière…

Je ne suis pas une meurtrière…

Qu'importe le mot, vous avez tué des hommes, non ?

Et pourquoi désirez-vous mes « talents » ?

Je voudrais me débarrasser d'un homme très gênant… Enfin, ce n'est pas moi… C'est Lord Culter Beckett qui le désire…

Et si je refuse ?

Vous sœur en subira les conséquences…

Qui dois-je tuer ?

Hum… Connaissez-vous Jack Sparrow ?

Bien sur, qui ne le connaîtrait pas ? C'était le capitaine du Black Pearl…

C'est le capitaine du Black Pearl…

J'ai entendu dire qu'il était mort… Dévoré par un bête immonde…

Il est aussi mort que vous et moi ! J'ignore d'ailleurs comme il a fait pour survire à ce monstre… Vous lui demanderez avant d'en finir avec lui…

Je refuse de l'assassiner…

Dans ce cas vous pouvez dors et déjà faire votre deuil de votre sœur ! Dit-il en sortant un objet de sa poche. D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour vous pour éviter que ça n'arrive… Voyez-vous j'en serais fort peiné… Dit-il en lui présentant une longue chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif en forme d'oiseau, qui, en temps normal, aurait du se trouver au coup de sa petite sœur.

Misérable ! S'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant la chaîne des mains. Si vous faites le moindre mal à Liliane, je vous arrache le cœur et je vous le fais manger !

Ouie, cela risque d'être douloureux, mais qu'est ce que ma mort pourra vous apporter après avoir perdu votre sœur ? Mme Black, tout cela dépend de vous à présent et de vous seule… Si vous vous acquittez de votre mission, je m'engage personnellement à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à Liliane, sinon…

J'ai votre parole ?

Vous l'avait, mais même si vous ne l'aviez pas, je pense que vous n'avez pas trop le choix…

Très bien… Dit-elle en rengainant son pistolet mais en gardant son épée en main.

A cet instant les hommes d'arme entrèrent dans la pièce, leur arme pointée sur la jeune femme bien qu'ils soient fort intimidés par celle-ci.

Elle leur jeta un regarde à glacer le sang et leva son épée devant elle.

Messieurs, vous serez mort avant d'avoir esquissé le moindre geste !

Les hommes, qui la connaissaient tous de réputation, n'en menaient pas large pourtant ils tinrent bon.

Baissez vos armes messieurs, Mme Black est de notre côté… ou du moins elle agit pour nos intérêts… Ajouta-t-il suite au regard meurtrier de la jeune femme.

Mary fit mine de partir quand le geôlier de sa petite sœur dit :

Hum… Mme Black, si je puis me permettre, à votre place je neutraliserais le sujet dont nous avons parlé dans son sommeil ou quand il a le dos tourné… Mais peut-être aurez-vous une autre idée…

Qui ne vous regarde en rien ! L'essentielle est le résultat n'est-ce pas ?

Sans aucun doute…

Bien ! Dit-elle d'un ton neutre en fendant les homme d'arme qui ne se firent pas prier pour s'écarter de son chemin. Quand elle dépassa les derniers hommes qui la regardaient avec crainte, justifié selon elle, et curiosité elle se retourna subitement et flaqua un coup de poing à l'un d'eux qui se retrouva à terre, le nez en sang avant qu'il n'ai comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Les autres protestèrent timidement avec leur arme mais restaient relativement loin d'elle.

Il y'en à d'autres ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse. J'ai besoin de me défouler !

Les soldats n'osèrent pas broncher.

Dommage… Dit-elle en s'en allant d'un pas rapide, un sourire flottant malgré tout sur ses lèvres. Les hommes avaient peur d'elle…Peu de femme pouvaient se venter de faire un telle effet aux hommes ! Elle pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait d'eux, tout ! Sauf quand l'un d'eux lui faisait un chantage odieux !

La jeune femme se dirigea vers un des balcons de la riche demeure, passa au dessus et s'agrippa au lierre qui couvrait le mur avant de descendre lestement. Une fois à terre, elle se dirigea d'un pas souple et rapide vers le mur d'enceinte. Elle allait sortir, comme elle était rentrée, c'est-à-dire sans être vue. Si les soldat qui était dans la cour la voyait, nul doute qu'en voyant une silhouette habillé en pirate, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs, il la canarderaient sans autre forme de procès. Heureusement, comme il faisait déjà nuit, l'obscurité était en sa faveur et il y avait peu de chance qu'ils la voient mais il valait mieux prendre des précaution. Elle escalada un arbre centenaire et une fois sur une des plus grosse branche elle réalisa une habille pirouette et atterrit sans bruit sur ses deux pieds, puis sans un regard en arrière elle disparut dans l'obscurité.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary avait cherché dans toutes les Caraïbes après ce fameux Jack Sparrow, mais elle n'avait trouvé nulle trace de lui. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis sa dernière descente à Tortuga il y'a de cela des mois… A croire qu'il s'était volatilisé dans la nature ! Rien d'étonnant après s'être fait dévoré par un monstre ! Après tout, il se pouvait qu'il soit vraiment mort… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Elle devait le trouver ! Il le fallait, pour sa sœur !

Alors qu'elle remontait les quais de Tortuga d'un pas rapide, un vieil homme l'interpella.

M'zell, c'est vous qui recherchez un pirates ? Jack Sparrow ?

Mary détailla brièvement l'homme devant elle : il était borgne, marchait à l'aide d'une canne tellement son dos était voûté et était tellement crasseux qu'on ne voyait plus une parcelle de peau qui n'était pas noir.

Qui êtes-vous ?

Aucune important… C'est bien cet homme-la que vous recherchez ?

Oui. Vous savez quelque chose ?

D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, il serait mort…

Ca, je le sais déjà, vieil ivrogne…

Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde… Poursuivit-il. Des gens sont venu il y'a peu pour faire des provisions… et on m'a dit qu'on les avait déjà vu avec Sparrow…

Sont-ils encore ici ?

Non, ils sont partis il y'a deux jours…

Où ?

Aux Indes… Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit… Dit-il avec un sourire édenté. Maintenant que je vous ai raconté tout ce que je sais, je pourrais peut-être avoir une récompense ? Dit-il avec un coup d'oeil lubrique sur Mary.

Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles ? Demanda Mary avec un sourire mauvais.

Non, mais je sais que vous êtes pas mal du tout et que…

Mary Black, La mort angélique... Le coupa-t-elle.

L'expression de l'homme changea du tout au tout, à présent il avait une expression de crainte intense sur le visage et il s'empressa de reculer autant qu'il pouvait d'elle.

Ho, je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance… Dit-il avec une expression qui disait tout le contraire. Je suis navré, mais les affaires m'attendent ! Dit-il en partant sans demander son reste.

Mary souriait d'un air mauvais, elle adorait voir comment l'expression des hommes pouvait changer en quelques secondes à la simple mention de son nom ! A 20 ans à peine, aussi incroyable fut-il, elle était connue dans toutes les Caraïbes ! Et pas parce qu'elle était une enfant de cœur !

Vous avez appris quelque chose capitaine ? Demanda son second, Marty, un homme d'age mur qui était totalement fidèle à son capitaine, malgré qu'elle soit une femme, et qui était certainement la seule personne à qui elle pouvait faire confiance…

Oui, des amis à lui nous ont peut-être indiqué où il est… Dit le capitaine.

Et ses amis, sont-ils aussi à sa recherche ?

Sans doute… Il faudra nous assurer qu'ils ne nous posent pas de problèmes… Nous pouvons les rattraper… Même les dépasser, il sont partit d'ici il y'a deux jours… Dit-elle, pensif, en montant à bord de son bâtiment.

Vous êtes sur capitaine ?

Bien sur ! Le Blue Star est aussi rapide que le Black Pearl ! Et comme le Black Pearl a sombré…

Où allons-nous capitaine ?

Aux Indes !

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Jack Sparrow, le pirate le plus connu des Caraïbes, venait de débarquer d'un humble bateau de pêche sous le regard plus qu'intrigué des gens qui se trouvaient sur le port. Le capitaine s'apprêtait à partir quand il fit soudain demis tour, un index en l'air. Et sachant que le pêcheur qui l'avait ramené sur la terre ferme ne comprenait pas un traître mots de ce qu'il pouvait raconter (il devait sûrement appartenir à une communauté particulière), il dit en gesticulant :

Merci de m'avoir sauvé l'ami ! Ho et merci pour ta bouse ! Elle me sera bien utile !

Le pêcheur prit une expression d'incompréhension en observant Jack.

Si, si, je te jure que ça va beaucoup me servir ! Dit-il en s'éloignant de sa célèbre démarche.

Bon, l'avantage c'est que Davy Jones ne pourra pas me retrouver ici ! Enfin un peu de chance ! Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

En effet, Jack n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance ces derniers temps : non content de se faire trahir par Elizabeth, il s'était fait dévoré vivant par le Craken, qui, il devait le dire, n'était pas au summum de l'intelligence quand il l'avait engloutit ! Lui il n'aurait pas mangé quelqu'un avec son épée ! Une chance ! Et cette faute lui avait permis non seulement de blesser à mort le monstre qui l'avait immédiatement recraché mais également de s'échapper, comme toujours ! Le problème est que, après cette sublime évasion, il s'était retrouvé, ô frustration des frustrations, sur une magnifique petite île déserte et dans l'océan indien de surcroît ! A se demander comment il était arrivé là ! En tout cas, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Davy Jones ne devait pas être loin ! Il se demandait comment allait réagir ce dernier quand il apprendrait qu'il était vivant !

Ho ! Excusez-moi ! Dit-il en faisant des grands gestes à une vieille femme. Est-ce que vous savez s'il y'a des anglais ici ? Vous savez : grand chapeaux, costumes, armes ! Dit-il en mimant le tout.

La vieille femme eut un fou rire.

Je vous comprends mon garçon ! Arrêtez de gesticuler, vous attirez l'attention !

Ha ! Enfin une jolie dame qui me comprenne ! Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Pirate ?

Ou…non ! Répondit-il en apercevant quelques soldats anglais.

S'il y'avait des soldats anglais ça voulait dire qu'il ne devait pas être loin de la Compagnie des Indes orientales…

Hum… C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Venez avec moi ! Dit-elle en lui empoignant le bras.

Quelle force pour son age ! C'était une femme burinée aux longs cheveux gris qui boitait un peu mais qui semblait en pleine force de l'age ! Jack se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver cette bonne femme sinon elle risquait de lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues !

En traversant le port, il repéra quelques boutiques qui pourraient l'intéresser, entre autre une qui s'appelait « Le rhum frais » ! Il remarqua que tout était en anglais ou presque et beaucoup des gens, dont la vieille femme, semblaient être anglais de naissance.

Dépêchez-vous mon garçon ou vous risquez de finir au bout d'une corde !

Ca ne changera pas mes habitudes… Marmonna-t-il.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Non, je disait : vous habitez en altitude ? Corrigea-t-il.

Ha ! Non, j'habite avec ma fille et ma petite fille près du poisson-chat, une taverne du port.

Ha !

Nous y voilà ! Tachez d'être aimable avec ma fille et ma petite fille, elles n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir des pirates chez elles !

Jack hocha la tête et la vieille femme beugla aussitôt en ouvrant la porte :

Je suis là !

A peine eut-elle crié qu'une tête blonde déboula à toute vitesse en criant :

Grand-mère !

Mais dès que la petite vit Jack elle cria :

Maman ! Maman ! Grand-mère a ramené un pirate !

Jack était plus qu'amusé et il lui fit une horrible grimace qui fit aussitôt décamper la petite qui riait comme une bonne. A croire qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un pirate ! Mais elle en savait assez pour en reconnaître !

Tu as perdu la tête maman ! Qu'est ce qu'il arrivera si Guillaume revient à la maison ! Tu y as songé ? Cria une femme d'une trentaine d'année à la vieille femme.

Du calme ma fille ! Répondit cette dernière d'une voie autoritaire. C'est moi qui décide qui j'invite chez moi ! Et ton mari n'a rien à dire !

Mais c'est un pirate ! Et s'il s'en prenait à Catherine ?

Jack s'avança et dit, une main sur le cœur :

Milady, je jure sur les tourments de la mort que je ne toucherais pas à un cheveu de cette petite ! Dit-il de manière comique, ce qui arracha un sourire à la femme.

Bien, au moins il sait s'exprimer convenablement ! J'espère que vous respecterez ce que vous dites Mr…

Capitaine Jack Sparrow, milady… Dit-il en faisant une révérence grotesque.

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

Capitaine…Jack Sparrow ! Savez-vous que vous êtes dans un village voisin de la Compagnie des Indes ? Toute la marine anglaise vous recherche !

C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis spécialiste dans l'art de l'évasion !

Bien, dans ce cas Mr Sparrow…

Capitaine !

Puisque vous êtes recherché, je vous suggère d'être discret ! Dit la vieille femme. Venez, je suis sur que vous mourez de faim !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci beaucoup à lovelovemanga et à lilouche007! Ca me fait très plaisir, surtout que c'est ma première fanfiction sur Pirates des Caraïbes!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, je vous promets la suite pour mardi prochain!

Bisous à tous!

Sirius-05


	3. Chapter 3

Capitaine ! Navire à bâbord !

Parfait ! Nous les avons déjà rattrapé ! Dit Mary.

Que faisons-nous capitaine ?

Préparez-vous à l'abordage… Dit-elle calmement.

Aussitôt ce fut le remue-ménage sur le pont, son équipage courait dans tout les sens, se bousculant à en tomber par terre parfois.

Quand ils ne furent plus très loin du navire, Mary cria :

Holà ! Ecoutez-moi ! Nous n'allons pas réquisitionner ce bâtiment, j'ai besoin des informations et c'est tout ! L'or, vous l'aurez en récompense à la mort de Sparrow ! Donc, j'exige qu'il n'y ait pas de tuerie, je ne voudrais pas salir mes habits tout neufs… Dit-elle en se désignant. Donc, pas de tuerie et s'ils vous attaquent, ce qu'ils ne manqueront pas de faire, contentez-vous de les tenir au respect ! Si vous ne respectez pas mes ordres, croyez-moi, ça va barder pour vous ! Dit-elle, menaçante.

Ils y'eut quelques cris de protestation mais ils se turent vite sous le regard étincellent de leur capitaine.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Le désordre qui régnait sur le Blue Star était à peu de chose près semblable à celui de l'Epée d'argent, le navire sur lequel Will, Elizabeth, tout l'équipage de Jack et leur nouveau capitaine, Barbossa, avaient embarqué. Ils avaient déjà sortit sabres, pistolets et canons pour repousser leurs nouveaux envahisseurs. Mais contre toute attente, lorsque le navire ennemi les toucha, le fameux cris « A l'abordage » ne retentit pas mais ils restèrent cependant tous à leur poste, sur leurs gardes.

Vous êtes sur que ce sont des pirates ? Demanda Elizabeth.

Certain ! Ils portent le pavion noir.

Pourquoi ne nous attaquent-ils pas alors ?

C'est peut-être une ruse… Dit Will qui venait d'arriver près d'elle, épée à la main.

Le petit a raison, c'est une ruse… Préparez-vous à riposter ! Dit Barbossa d'une voix rocailleuse.

Will lui lança un regard noir pour son « petit », il n'était plus un gamin mais un homme ! Mais il n'insista pas, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête pour l'instant.

Soudain une silhouette s'élança du navire voisin et atterrit avec souplesse sur l'Epée d'argent suivie d'une dizaine de pirates armés jusqu'aux dents mais qui n'esquissèrent pas un mouvement.

Ils purent tous constater que la silhouette en question n'était autre qu'une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Elle était vêtue en homme avec un pantalon, des bottes de pirates, une chemise et un manteau comme Jack par dessus, le tout dans les ton vert-bleu. Elle portait autour de sa fine taille une ceinture sertie de pierre précieuse formant des motif floraux et le fourreau et la garde se son épée était précieusement ouvragés. Elle était grande et élancée, ses yeux était si bleu que le ciel sans nuage semblait pale à côté et des cheveux bouclé d'un blond doré cascadait dans son dos.

Après une rapide observation de la jeune femme, Gibbs dit :

Où est votre capitaine ? Et que nous voulez-vous ?

La jeune femme sourit.

Pour la première, vous l'avez devant vous ; pour la seconde, aucun mal, sauf si vous ne répondez pas à mes exigences…

Vous êtes le capitaine ! Mais vous êtes…jeune… S'écria Gibbs.

Mr…

Gibbs.

Mr Gibbs, je suis le capitaine Mary Black !

Tout l'équipage de l'Epée d'argent devint livide sauf Will et Elizabeth qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce nom.

Will s'avança et dit, menaçant :

Qui que vous soyez, allez-vous en ! Nous n'avons rien à vous offrir !

Mary ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut devancé.

Tais-toi gamin ! Cette femme est la plus dangereuse des Caraïbes ! Dit Barbossa en s'avançant vers Mary. Comment pouvons-nous vous être utile, milady ?

Je vois que nous commençons par nous comprendre… Dit Mary en faisant un sourire que l'on aurait pu dire forcé.

Qui est le capitaine ?

C'est moi ! Dit Barbossa.

Bien… Je suppose que vous connaissez tous un certain Jack Sparrow…

Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! S'écria tout le monde sauf Barbossa qui balaya la correction de la main.

Hum… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

Et que voulez-vous à ce cher Jack ? Demanda abruptement Barbossa.

Ca ne regarde que moi l'ami, je suis venue en toute paix vous demander tout simplement où il se trouve…

Il est mort ! Dit une voix.

Mary chercha des yeux la personne qui avait dit ces derniers mots et quand elle la repéra elle se dirigea droit vers elle faisant s'écarter les hommes qui se trouvaient entre elle et cette personne.

Je vous conseille de ne pas vous moquer de moi Mlle…

Mlle Swann !

Ho ! Vous avez donc une noble à bord !

Ne la touchez pas ! Dit Will en s'interposant entre les deux femmes.

Mary dégaina son épée à une vitesse hallucinante et la mis sous sa gorge.

Laissez-moi donc converser avec Mlle Swann jeune homme ou il vous en coûtera.

Voyant que Will ne faisait pas mine de bouger Gibbs lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'écarter mais Will cria :

Elizabeth n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire !

Mary le regarda quelque instant, un peu étonné.

Ais-je dit qu'elle avait un rapport ?

Will ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de fusiller Mary du regard, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.

Bien Mlle Swann, sachez que je ne suis pas dupe… Sparrow et en vie et vous le savez ici tous autant que moi ! Dites-moi où il est et il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux !

Qu'allez-vous lui faire ! Cria Elizabeth.

Encore une fois ça ne vous regarde pas…

Comme personne ne répondait, Mary dit :

Je vois que vous êtes tous fidèle à votre capitaine… Donc je vais poser la question autrement… Où allez-vous ? Sachez que si vous ne me répondez pas, je vous suivrai jusqu'à ce que je le trouve…

Aux Indes… Dit Barbossa.

Oui, on me l'a déjà dit… mais où en Inde ?

Là où se trouve la compagnie des Indes…

Mary vit que tout le monde le fusillait du regard, elle en conclut donc que c'était là où ils allaient mais trouva quand même ce lieu étrange… Pourquoi diable Sparrow se jetterait-il dans la gueule du loup ? Etait-il fou ?

Elle dit tout de même :

Ne vous avisez pas de me tromper ou je vous retrouverai et croyez-moi je ne ferez pas de cadeau ! Dit elle en s'en allant.

Quand elle fut elle et ses hommes sur le Blue Star elle dit avec un large sourire :

Au plaisir Messieurs et Madame !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci beaucoup à lilouche007, Mijyo et Marquise des Anges pour leur revieuw!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, c'est c'est le cas, une petite revieuw me ferait très plaisir!

Le prochain chapitre sera publié mardi prochain sauf problème... L'action arrive!

Bisous à tous!

Sirius-05


	4. Chapter 4

Will était sidéré par le manque de réaction de l'équipage, cette femme était plus jeune que lui et Elizabeth et ils en avaient une frousse bleue ! Même Barbossa… et ça se voyait !

Quand elle fut enfin partie, Will explosa.

Mais enfin, quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à me dire qui est cette femme ?

C'est la mort angélique… Murmura Gibbs.

Will fronça les sourcilles.

Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup…

Cette femme est la terreur des hommes, Mr Turner ! Elle a la réputation de faucher les combattants les plus aguerries qu'ils soient pirates ou autre ! Et de façon des plus cruelle…

Et elle recherche Jack…

Mais alors ça veut dire… Dit Elizabeth.

Ca veut dire que Jack est probablement un mort en sursit ! Dit Barbossa.

Non !

Je craint que si Mlle Swann…

Mais on ne peut pas la laisser faire ! Jack n'a pas survécu au Craken pour mourir maintenant ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! S'écria Elizabeth en suivant Barbossa jusqu'à la barre.

Et comment Mlle, les hommes craignent cette femme autant que la mort elle-même et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où Jack a bien pu atterrir ! Nous savons juste qu'il est dans les environs des Indes et peut-être près de la Compagnie des Indes mais nous ne savons pas où exactement !

C'est un cauchemar… Gémit Elizabeth en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Grogna Barbossa.

Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur l'escalier qui menait à la barre et pleura longtemps.

La jeune femme s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir vendu Jack au Craken… Il lui manquait terriblement…. Comment allait-il agir avec elle ? Et s'il ne voulait plus la voir ?

Elizabeth était tellement occupée avec ses sombres pensées qu'elle ne vit pas que Will l'observait, des différentes expressions se succédant sur le visage, colère, chagrin, jalousie, regret et malgré tout amour…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Alors capitaine, où va-t-on pour finir ? Demanda Marty, le second de Mary.

Tu as entendu, à la Compagnie des Indes…

Vous leur faites donc confiance… Et s'ils vous avaient mentis ?

Je ne pense pas… Tu n'as pas vu l'air furieux de l'équipage quand Barbossa m'a indiqué la direction ? Et si c'était le cas ils savent que je suis à même de les retrouver…

Marty hocha la tête.

Vous savez Capitaine, Sparrow risque d'être difficile à capturer…

Je ne veux pas le capturer Marty mais le tuer…

Je sais bien Capitaine, mais Sparrow est connue pour ses évasions et sa capacité à se sortir de tout de sorte de pétrin !

Mary sourit.

Soit tranquille Marty, je l'aurais… Personne ne m'échappe et surtout pas un homme…

Marty déglutit difficilement, son capitaine lui faisait peur parfois surtout dans sa condition d'homme ! Aussi jeune qu'elle pouvait être, il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas douter de ses capacités…

En l'entendant déglutir Mary sourit encore.

Ne t'inquiète pas Marty, tu dois bien être une des seul personne, mis à par ma petite Liliane, à ne pas risquer de te faire égorger par moi… Dit-elle en lui donnant un accolade.

Et s'il n'est pas là où nous allons ?

Il est en Inde en tout cas, s'il n'est pas là, il ne doit pas être loin… Nous chercherons…

Il faudra être prudent Capitaine, si on nous repère là-bas, que nous travaillons pour Beckett ou non, on nous pendra haut et court si on nous attrape…

Je sais. Nous serons discret…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Après quelques semaines passées en compagnie de la vieille femme, qui portait finalement un nom, Kate, de sa fille, Caroline, et de sa petite fille, Jack se sentait maintenant à l'aise dans ce village, qui n'en était pas vraiment un vu sa grandeur et le nombre de gens qui y vivaient.

Il avait fait la connaissance de beaucoup de monde, en particulier avec le tenancier de la taverne, et beaucoup de monde le regardaient d'un œil mauvais maintenant, mais Jack s'en fichait, c'était comme ça partout et puis il n'était pas pirate pour faire jolie !

Kate et Caroline réprimaient son comportement et il avait souvent intérêt à fuir pour ne pas à devoir subir les foudres de ces deux diablesses ! Quand à la petite Catherine, dès qu'elle le voyait, elle lui sautait dessus et Jack se faisait un plaisir de la prendre sur ses genoux. Un vrai bout en train cette petite ! Ce qui l'amusait le plus c'était de jouer avec ses cheveux truffés de perle et d'os. Un jour elle lui avait demandé si l'os qu'il avait dans les cheveux était un tibia d'homme et Jack lui avait répondu que non, c'était le bras d'un petite fille qui n'avait pas été sage avec lui, la tête de la petite avait alors été si hilarante qu'il en été tombé de sa chaise ! Maintenant, elle ne le quittait quasiment plus d'un pouce et passait son temps à lui raconter des histoires qui fascinaient toujours le pirate… Il se demandait parfois comment un esprit enfantin pouvait inventer de telles choses.

Quand il voulait sortir, il devait toujours filer en douce pour qu'elle ne le suive pas parce que les fréquentation et les lieux où Jack allait n'était pas toujours approprié à une petite fille… Comme dans le cas présent…

Jack escalada les remparts du fort militaire de la compagnie des Indes en faisant bien attention de ne pas être vu ni entendu. Enfin arrivé tout en haut, il se tapit contre le mur pour ne pas être vu d'un soldat qui faisait son tour de ronde puis il sauta lestement sur le chemin de ronde.

Après avoir vérifié que le soldat était bien loin et que personne ne l'avait repéré, il chercha l'escalier menant à la cour intérieure. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il le dévala à toute vitesse, assomma les quelques gardes qui le gardaient et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal qu'il longea jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un appuis pour monter jusqu'aux étages. Le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le bureau de Beckett, l'endroit était assez grand pour contenir deux ou trois maisons ! Au lieu de chercher pendant toute la nuit, Jack choisit un méthode plus courte… Il dégaina son épée et attendit, caché derrière une des nombreuses tentures d'un couloir. Quand un malheureux soldat passa par là, il lui sauta dessus et lui mis la lame sous la gorge. L'homme essaya de se dégager mais quand il vit la lame il ne bougea plus d'un pouce, la main posé sur la garde de son épée.

Je te conseille de ne pas crier fiston ou tu n'auras bientôt plus de gorge pour le faire ! Dit Jack sur le ton de la rigolade.

Que… Que voulez-vous ?

Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me dire où se trouve le bureau de Beckett ?

Lo…Lord Beckett ? Bégaya-t-il.

Mauvaise réponse… Dit-il d'un air affligé que l'homme prit pour un mauvais signe.

Le bureau de Lord Beckett se trouve au troisième étage à gauche !

Jack retira sa lame et fit un courbette.

Merci l'ami, c'est très aimable…

A peine eut il retiré sa lame que l'homme beugla :

A la garde ! Des pirates sont entrés !

…a toi…

Il soupira puis poussa le soldat contre le mur et détalla, le problème était que maintenant il y'avait des soldats partout et il eut à peine le temps de se cacher sur un balcon garnie de tentures richement décorées.

Impossible de s'échapper par l'intérieur, les couloirs grouillaient de soldats maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que l'extérieur… Mais s'il sautait de là où il était, il risquait de bien se faire mal et il n'y avait rien pour prendre appuis… il était piégé…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai été gattée cette fois-ci! 4 revieuw! J'espère qu'à chaque chapitre ça augmentera! Merci à lilouche007, Arsinoe.romana, Mijyo et Marquise des Anges pour leur revieuw! Ca me donne le courage de continuer!

Pour ce qu'il est des chapitres, les publications risquent d'être plus désordonnées maintenant que j'ai repris les cours... Mon portable n'est pas encore tout à fait au point donc je ne publierai pas avant le weekend prochain...

Voilà, tout est dit...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et surtout laisser moi une revieuw!

Bisous à tous!

Sirius-05


	5. Chapter 5

Jack était piégé mais il lui restait peut être une solution… Il observa attentivement les tentures qui étaient non seulement riches mais aussi très amples. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il dégaina son épée et trancha net les tentures en marmonnant :

A situation critique, moyen critique !

Il entoura les deux extrémités de la tenture autour de ses poings et monta sur la balustrade du balcon en hésitant un peu, mais lorsqu'un soldat fit irruption sur le balcon en criant « il est là !», il n'eut d'autre choix que sauter avec un formidable « Whouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » !

Heureusement sont idée avait bien marchée, sa tenture était assez ample pour lui servir de parachute. Il atterrit assez durement sur le sol mais au moins il était en un seul morceau !

Il se mit en marche en regardant les soldats qui pestaient au balcon en criant avec des gestes théâtrals:

Que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme celui ou vous avez faillit… Commença-t-il, malheureusement il se prit les jambes dans sa tenture et s'étala de tout son long.

D'accord… marmonnât-il en relevant la tête.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil aux soldats et vit qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose… Qu'il fallait filler !

Il se releva d'un bond et roula sa tenture en boule puis détalla comme un lapin, les soldats aux trousses. Il rencontra quelques hommes en route mais heureusement pour lui, ils ne réagirent pas assez vite, trop étonné de le voir courir comme un dératé pour agir. Il put donc sans difficulté passer la grille et s'enfoncer dans la forêt qui bordait le fort militaire.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Mercer, l'homme de main de Lord Culter Beckett pénétra dans la modeste chaumine qui bordait l'océan indien, non loin du siège de la Compagnie des Indes orientales. Un homme attendait devant une fenêtre, la posture droite et noble.

Milord… Salua-t-il.

L'homme qui n'était autre que Beckett se retourna lentement sans daigner saluer son inférieur.

Vous êtes à l'heure Mercer…

Comme toujours milord…

Alors ?

Black a accepté le marché…

Hum… Parfait… N'a-t-elle pas posée trop de problème ?

Je doit dire que l'entrevue était assez explosive… mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser, sa cher sœur est tout ce qu'il lui reste…

Ne me dites pas que cette gamine est encore en vie ?

La date de son exécution est prévu pour dans deux semaines…

Vous n'avez pas exécuté mes ordres Mercer ?

C'est que voyez-vous milord, je ne veux pas que cette exécution parvienne aux oreilles de Black, je sais qu'elle va tenter de la délivrer et j'en profiterais pour la capturer et tuer cette gamine devant ses yeux… avant de la tuer elle-même, Sparrow n'étant dès lors plus une menace… Dit-il avec un sourire mesquin. Bien sur, si vous me le permettez milord, j'aimerais m'amuser avec elle avant de la saigner, c'est une fort belle femme…

C'est fâcheux, Mercer… Voyez-vous, il se trouve qu'un pirate s'est introduit dans ma demeure cette nuit et je mettrais ma main à couper que c'était Sparrow… Je me suis donc empressé d'envoyer des assassin à ses trousses… et à celle de Black s'il la croisent car si Sparrow lui parlent de certaines chose par inadvertance, elle risque de devenir un problème… Mais je vous le permets… si elle est toujours en vie…

Je vous remercie milord…

Bien, j'ai ce que je voulais… vous pouvez prendre congé Mercer…

Bien milord… Dit Mercer en sortant.

Beckett resta un moment devant la fenêtre, le sourire aux lèvres, désormais plus personne ne pouvais l'arrêter, il serait le maître des océan maintenant que Jones était sous ses ordres et que Sparrow, qui était le seul capable de faire échouer ses plans, sera bientôt mort, il ne restait plus que Turner et les quelques vermines qui l'accompagnaient, mais ce n'était qu'un moindre danger… il s'en occuperait plus tard… Le roi tomberait bientôt…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Jack avait fini par semer ses poursuivants dans la forêt après avoir fait de nombreuses acrobaties pour se cacher… C'est qu'ils étaient coriaces ceux-la !

Il se baladait maintenant tranquillement dans les ruelles dans la ville de Kate, plongé dans ses pensées.

Bon sang, il fallait qu'il récupère ce cœur ! Pourquoi cet imbécile de Norrington a-t-il directement été le donner à Beckett ! Il s'était douté que c'était lui qu'il l'avait volé quand il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le bocal, Norrington voulait aussi le cœur et il aurait du se douter qu'il ne se sacrifiait pas pour rien ! Quand il s'était renseigné un peu partout parmi les gens du coin, un soldat ignorant lui avait révélé que Beckett était entré en possession d'une arme qui plierait tous les océans à sa volonté… Aucune autre arme que le cœur de Davy Jones ne pouvait faire ça ! Et si Beckett contrôlait les océans, nul doute que la piraterie ne ferait plus de vieux os ! Sauf pour servir ses intérêts… Et comme Jack tenait à sa liberté il fallait à tout prix détruire ce cœur maintenant que le calamar géant de Jones avait disparut !

Il n'avait peut-être pas été loin cette nuit mais maintenant il savait où se trouvait le bureau de Beckett… Il savait que Beckett n'était pas assez stupide pour avoir mis le cœur dans son bureau, il devait certainement l'avoir caché quelque part… mais où ? La prochaine fois qu'il se rendrait dans son bureau, il chercherait le moindre indice qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste… En attendant il allait aller se désaltéré dans la taverne du coin !

Quand il tourna l'angle d'une rue quelque chose percuta son estomac et il entendit :

Jaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkk !

Jack sourit, désormais il n'avait plus aucune chance d'aller à la taverne !

Il écarta le quelque chose de lui et s'agenouilla.

Qu'est-ce que tu fait dans les rues à cette heur-ci Cat ? La réprimanda Jack.

J'étais inquiète pour toi, je ne t'ai pas vue de l'après-midi… Répondit la petite avec une moue adorable.

J'étais occupé…

A boire du rhum ?

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents.

Non, je me promenais…

Dis Jack, on peut aller voir la mer ?

Tu sais que ta mère ne veux pas…

S'il te plaiiiitttttt !

Bon…D'accord… Mais je te préviens, si ta mère me tire les oreilles, tu ne me verras pas pendant deux jours !

La petite gloussa et Jack la prit dans ses bras, direction les quais…

Tout au long du trajet vers les quais, Jack ne se sentit pas à l'aise, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait et ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa nuque mais il fit semblant de rien.

Arrivée aux quais, Catherine regarda la mer, émerveillée puis elle leva la tête vers le ciel constellé d'étoile.

Ho Jack regarde ! Dit-elle en montrant les étoiles du doigt. Tu en as déjà vu autant ?

J'en vois souvent en mer, ma chérie…

J'aimerais bien devenir un pirate comme toi !

Jack fut touché à un point inimaginable, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit qu'il voudrait être comme lui… Il dit cependant :

Je ne crois pas que ce soit un bonne idée… Ta maman…

Il s'interrompit soudain, percevant un mouvement du coin de l'oeil.

Ho maman n'aura rien à dire, quand je serai grande, je ferai ce que je voudrai ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Jack ?

Jack était en train de rebrousser chemin vers le village.

Il se fait tard, ma chérie, et les rues ne sont pas sures la nuit… Dit-il en scrutant l'endroit où il avait perçut le mouvement.

Jack pourquoi est-ce que tu vas si vite ?

Le pirate ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il courait à moitié, il fallait absolument qu'il mette la petite à l'abris, il sentait un danger et son instinct de pirate ne le trompait jamais, il s'en voudrait terriblement s'il arrivait quelque chose à Catherine.

Lorsque Jack et Catherine arrivèrent devant la chaumine, Jack ressentit le besoin de se retourner. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut.

Adossée nonchalamment contre un mur, une silhouette se découpait dans l'obscurité. Il arrivait néanmoins apercevoir qu'elle, car il devinait que c'était une femme vue ses formes, portait un pistolet dans sa main gauche et sa main droite devait reposer sur la garde de son épée. Elle appartenait sans aucun doute à la piraterie, car la marine anglaise ne prenait pas de femme et Jack n'avait aucun doute sur ses intentions à son égard, elle n'était pas là par hasard et certainement pas là pour faire ami-ami avec lui !

Le pirate déposa Catherine au sol et lui glissa :

Tu vas vite rentrer dans ta maison Cat, c'est très important !

La petite qui n'avait pas remarqué la femme hocha la tête, sans poser de question.

Aller file ! Ordonna Jack.

Quand Catherine fut rentrée, Jack se tourna vers la femme et attendit, la main sur la garde de sa propre épée.

Si elle attaquait, il saurait se défendre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà encore un chapitre fini! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu comme les autres!

Un grand merci à **Alisa Adams**, **Marquise des Anges** et **Mijyo** qui me laissent régulièrement une revieuw! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ça me fait vraiment plaisir!

Merci aussi à ceux qui font la démarche de lire ma fanfiction!

Voilà tout est dit!

Bisous

Sirius-05


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà enfin le passage que vous attendez tous! La rencontre! Je suis désolée pour la longueur du chapitre mais c'était indispensable pour le prochain chapitre...

Merci à **lilouche007**, **Alisa Adams**, **Mijyo**, **Marquise des Anges** et **Jade-x-** pour vos revieuw, vous avez explosé mon recors de revieuw pour un chapitre! J'espère qu'il y'en aurra toujours une de plus!

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

Place à l'histoire!

* * *

Mary l'avait enfin trouvé... enfin ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Elle était en train de se renseigner quand elle l'avait vu sortir d'une des sombres ruelles de la ville, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnue, il correspondait parfaitement à la description qu'on lui avait faite, du moins au point de vue des vêtements… L'homme en lui-même était différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Il n'était pas aussi vieux et laid qu'elle l'avait imaginé pour un pirate… Loin de la ! Cet homme avait du charisme… 

Au fond d'elle-même, elle regretta que ce fût lui qu'elle devait tuer…

Mais que lui arrivait-il non d'un chien ! Elle n'avait jamais eu de pitié en tuant des hommes, elle les avait tué sans hésiter et voilà que celui-la la faisait hésiter ! Elle n'avait pas intérêt à reproduire cette erreur ! Il le fallait pour sa sœur !

Elle le suivit donc puisqu'il y'avait trop de monde pour faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment, avec un peu de chance il s'éloignerait du monde et là, elle pourrait frapper.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans une des rues, elle aperçut une gamine qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Les pirates en générale avaient horreur qu'on les bouscule et punissait souvent les inconscients qui le faisaient même si c'était leur propre progéniture.

Mary sentit la colère monter en elle, cette gamine ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre sœur et si ce rufian osait lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une gifle il allait le regretter amèrement !

Mais contre toute attente, elle vit la gamine se jeter littéralement sur lui qui l'écarta légèrement pour s'agenouiller en face d'elle puis quelques instants plus tard, il la soulevait dans ses bras et s'éloignait vers les quais.

Allait-il la battre dans un coin sombre pour ne pas être vu de n'importe qui ?

Et bien non, arrivée elle-même aux quais, elle vit la petite, toujours dans les bras du pirate, qui regardait avec émerveillement les étoiles…

Décidément, l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui était totalement différente de la réalité, il était rare qu'un homme de sa trempe fasse preuve d'autant de tendresse…

Soudain, elle le vit faire demi tour d'un pas pressé… Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait repéré ?

Elle s'arrêta dans un coin sombre et s'adossa au mur quand elle le vit s'arrêter et lui jeter un regard rapide. Il l'avait donc bien repéré…

Quand il déposa la petite au sol et lui dit de s'en aller, elle vit avec étonnement le regard d'adoration que celle-ci lui jeta. Puis elle s'en alla sans protester.

Elle se retrouva seule avec lui qui la fixait désormais avec intensité.

Une sotte pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Quelle serait sa réaction quand il la verrait ? La trouverait-il belle ?

Elle se décolla du mur et sortit de l'ombre, d'une démarche féline.

Mary le vit alors écarquiller les yeux. Etait-ce la peur de mourir ou autre chose ? Mais il se reprit bien vite.

Et bien Mr Sparrow, je vous trouve enfin… Dit-elle en rompant le silence.

Capitaine ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Lui demanda-il avec un sourire qu'elle trouva… craquant… NON ! Grotesque ! Oui, c'est ça, gro-tes-que !

Capitaine Mary Back, _Capitaine_…

Ho, je vois… Dit-il avec indifférence.

Ce fut au tour de Mary d'écarquiller les yeux ! Voilà bien le seul homme qu'elle ait pu rencontré qui ne tremblait pas en entendant son nom ! Elle se sentit un peu vexée…

D'un autre côté elle regretta encore plus que ce soit lui Jack Sparrow, ça aurait été la seule personne à ne pas se soucier de sa réputation et la seule personne qui lui aurait parlée normalement… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

Vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même pour la forme.

La mort angélique, oui j'ai entendu vaguement parler de vous… Dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Pas facile de trouver des gens qui veulent bien se laisser tuer de nos jours, hein ? Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Mary n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il faisait de l'humour !

Elle se mit elle aussi à sourire et dit :

En effet…

Je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance Mme Black… Dit-il en reculant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il saisit une bouteille vide qui se trouvait par terre et lui lança à la figure avant de décamper. Elle eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la bouteille avant de la recevoir en plein visage. Quelque seconde plus tard elle se lança à sa poursuite.

Après avoir poursuivit ce gredin pendant un bon moment elle le vit escalader une pile de tonneaux non loin d'une taverne, quand elle y parvint, il était déjà sur le toit à faire le pitre.

Que ce jour reste dans votre mémoire comme celui… Commença-t-il avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était aussi agile que lui et commençait à escalader les tonneaux à sa suite. Grrrrrrrrr ! Je ne pourrais donc jamais terminer cette maudite phrase ! Marmonna-t-il en dégainant son épée et en reculant pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et elle car il n'échapperait pas à la confrontation. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait remis son pistolet à sa ceinture.

Quand Mary atteignit le toit, Jack était déjà sur le suivant.

Attends un peu Sparrow… Dit-elle pour elle-même.

D'un bond elle le rattrapa et il se retourna en même temps, l'épée au claire.

Mme Black ! je ne pensais pas qu'une femme telle que vous poursuivrait un homme tel que moi !

Je crois que nous ne nous comprenons pas bien Mr Sparrow, plutôt avoir les faveurs d'un porc !

J'ai toujours su que les femmes avaient des goûts bizarres ! Dit-il en engageant le fer.

Mary du admettre qu'il était à la hauteur de sa réputation, c'était un excellent bretteur ! Elle n'arrivait pas à percer ses défenses et lui n'avait pas plus de succès pourtant il enchaînèrent coup sur coup, parfois même dans des situation des plus extravagantes, comme sur une poutre suspendu au-dessus du vide pas plus large que la longueur d'un pouce. Elle faillit plusieurs fois perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa toujours à temps. Quand ce fut au tour de Jack de perdre l'équilibre elle profita de sa chance.

Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et plaça sa lame sur sa gorge. Jack soutenait son regard et elle se perdit un instant dans ce regard qu'elle pensait noir au début mais qui était en faite pailleté d'or. Inconsciemment elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

Je suis désolée Capitaine Sparrow, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit que ses yeux s'était agrandit, par la peur pensait-elle au début, ensuite elle se rendit compte qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière elle en bas. Puis il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et murmura, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres :

Je crains que vos tentatives de me tuer attendront un autre moment… Vous permettez ? Dit-il en dégageant l'épée de la jeune femme et en la prenant par la taille.

Mary ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop grisé par l'étrange sensation de ses main autour de sa taille et ce n'est seulement quand Jack les fit basculer en bas du toit qu'elle essaya de résister mais il était trop tard…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjours à tous, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais il est possible que mes publications s'espacent à partir de maintenant... Je précise que ce n'est pas sur donc pas de panique!

Voilà un chapitre bien mouvementé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci beaucoup à **Marquise des Anges** et **Alisa Adams** qui sont toujours aussi fidèle à leur poste! Un grand merci à vous deux!

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

Place à l'histoire!

Bisous!

Sirius-05

* * *

Ils chutèrent tous deux et atterrirent sur un ballot de paille sans la moindre égratignure bien qu'un peu sonnés et dans une position embarrassante… 

Maudit soyez-vous Jack Sparrow ! Qu'est ce qui vous a prit ? Vous voiliez vous suicider ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant, les joues rougies par la colère et par le gène.

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait pas.

Taisez-vous ! Lui ordonna-t-il en levant la main.

Si vous croyez m'échapper, vous…

Jack lui saisit le poignet et la força à se relever.

Taisez-vous et écoutez !

Mary fronça les sourcilles et se tut.

Où sont-ils passés ? Si on ne les élimine pas, on est bon pour la potence ! Trouvez-les ! Entendit-elle.

Elle regarda Jack qui l'observait et dit :

Je crois que le vent a tourné Mr Sparrow…

Jack lui sourit et dit :

Dans ce cas je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Dit-il en se faisant mine de s'en aller.

Mary lui agrippa le poignet et le tira vers elle en disant, menaçante :

Vous n'irez nul part Sparrow ! J'ai besoin de vous !

Vraiment ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mary le repoussa en rougissant malgré elle pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée.

Pas comme ça ! J'ai besoin de vous pour sauver quelqu'un !

Ha ! Mais voyez-vous mon ange, j'ai mes propres occupations.

Vous préférez que je vous tue ?

Jack essaya de libérer son poignet mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

Beckett a fait prisonnière ma petite sœur et pour qu'il ne la tue pas je devais vous tuer ! Et voilà qu'on essaye non seulement de vous tuer vous, mais moi également… Je ne sais pas ce que vous représentez pour eux capitaine Sparrow, mais si on essaye de m'éliminer après avoir pris contacte avec vous, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je vous jure que je ne vous ferrai rien si vous m'aider à sauver ma sœur sauf si vous m'y obligez… Dit-elle la gorge serrée. Je vous en prie capitaine… aidez-moi…

Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous sachiez supplier un homme…

Alors ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

Jack n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, un cri retentit.

Ils sont là !

Jack dégagea son poignet et prit la main de la jeune femme.

Vaut mieux pas traîner ici !

Ils commencèrent une course folle à travers les ruelles sous les coups de feu qui manquaient à chaque fois peu de les toucher.

Puis Jack s'arrêta subitement et la jeune femme le percuta en plein fouet.

Mais vous êtes malade ! Beugla-t-elle.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient débouchés sur les quais.

Ho… Alors, acceptez-vous ?

Jack fit une grimace en apercevant leurs poursuivants et dit :

Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… A moins de vouloir me retrouver aussi troué qu'un filet de pêche, et je doute que ce soit agréable !

Très bien… Dit-elle en tirant la main de Jack qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée pour les guider à travers le port.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Blue Star, alors que Mary s'apprêtait à monter à bord, Jack s'arrêta net.

C'est votre navire ?

Oui… Venez, ils arrivent ! Dit-elle en l'emmenant à sa suite.

Levez l'ancre, nous sommes poursuivit ! Cria-t-elle à son équipage à moitié endormis ou ivre.

Quelques secondes après, le pont grouillait de monde et le Blue Star commença à partir tandis que quelques pirates éloignaient les soldats qui essayaient de monter à bord.

Quand ils furent bien assez loin pour dire d'être partis, Mary put enfin relâcher la pression et chercha Jack des yeux, en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas encore présenté à son équipage. Quand elle le trouva, il était appuyé contre le bastingage et observait l'océan, les sourcilles froncés.

Quand Mary s'approcha il tourna la tête vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Marty qui était arrivé par derrière demanda :

Alors capitaine, tout va bien pour vous ? Vous avez, hum… trouvé votre… hum… cible ? Demanda-il en jetant des regards suspicieux à Jack.

C'est fait… Dit-elle en regardant Jack.

Ha et si je puis me permettre capitaine, qui est cet homme ?

Je suis… Commença Jack avant d'être précipitamment coupé par Mary.

C'est Jack, une vieille connaissance… Nous avons eu des ennuies au port et il m'a aidé à m'enfuir… J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur lui ! Hein Jack ? Mentit-elle.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcilles et dit :

Ha, oui, il en a fallut de peu pour qu'on se fasse attrapé !

Et bien merci d'avoir sauvé notre capitaine Jack… Heu…

Mary allait répondre une nouvelle fois à sa place mais il la devança, ayant parfaitement comprit qu'il ne devait pas dévoiler son nom.

Smith… Dit-il en faisant un grand sourire à Mary qui la troubla quelque peu.

Pourrais-tu nous laisser Marty, je dois parler en privé avec Jack… Dit-elle en saisissant Jack par le bras.

Bien sur capitaine… Ha encore une chose capitaine… Port Royal ?

Oui c'est ça… Dit-elle avant de partir.

Quand ils furent enfermés à double tour par les soins de Mary dans la cabine de celle-ci, Jack demanda, les bras croisés :

Puis-je savoir, _Mary_, pourquoi vous avez mentis à votre équipage ?

Mary alla s'asseoir devant une grande table qui devait lui servir de bureau.

Ces hommes sont appâtés par l'or…

Ils le sont tous, les pirates en particulier… Ironisat-t-il.

Mary hocha la tête en débouchant une bouteille de Rhum.

Pour les convaincre de m'accompagner je leur ait promis une récompense de Beckett pour votre mort…

Je vois…

Tenez… Dit-elle en lui donnant la bouteille de Rhum après en avoir bu quelques gorgées.

Jack prit la bouteille et l'observa un moment les yeux dans les vagues… Mary, elle, observait Jack et dit avec amusement :

Je n'ai pas la peste vous savez, vous pouvez boire à cette bouteille !

Jack tourna la tête vers elle et dit :

Ce n'est pas vraiment la bouteille que je voudrais embrasser…

Mary sentit ses joues s'embraser et préféra attaquer au lieu de lui montrer son trouble.

Gardez ce genre de réflexion pour vous Sparrow ! Rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

Jack haussa un sourcille et dit :

Je suis sur que vous…aimez _« ce genre de réflexion »,_ trésor… à moins que vous ne préfériez la pratique… Susurra-t-il en s'approchant, tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

Mary se leva d'un bon, bien décidée à lui échapper et lui jeta un « allez au diable Sparrow ! » avant de sortir de sa cabine en claquant la porte.

Elle n'entendit pas Jack dire :

Encore jamais rencontré mais qui sait, peut-être un jour…

Mary se sentait fort agitée et elle se fichait bien que tous les regards soient braqués sur elle à cet instant ! Cet homme l'exaspérait ou la troublait, elle ne savait pas exactement, et elle avait besoin de se défouler !

Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder ? Retournez tous à votre travail à moins que vous ne préfériez que je vous loge une balle entre les deux yeux ! Aboya-t-elle en sortant son pistolet.

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier, ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations… sauf un… Sanchez…

Vous avez un problème Sanchez ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, menaçante.

Sanchez était un grand homme d'origine hispanique qui était connu pour sa cruauté. On le surnommait d'ailleurs « le videur »… Ce qui en disait long… Il faisait fuir les plus téméraires même s'il les retrouvait toujours… Mais pas elle…

Elle l'avait recruté il y'a déjà quelques temps… Surtout pour sa détermination.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il l'avait prise pour une fille de riche voulant se faire remarquer en s'habillant en homme. Il avait voulu la prendre dans son lit et comme il était plutôt joli garçon, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle résisterait longtemps… Il s'était lourdement trompé… Et il ne l'avait compris que lorsque la lame effilée de Mary s'était pressée contre sa gorge.

Sanchez se planta devant elle, les bras croisés et dit :

Il semblerait capitaine, que votre vieille connaissance vous cause des soucis…

En effet mais cela me regarde…

Sauf quand cela concerne aussi notre or… Ajouta-t-il de sorte qu'elle seule puisse l'entende.

Mary fronça les sourcilles. Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'ait reconnu ?

Que veux-tu dire Sanchez ? Explique-toi !

Ho rien capitaine… Dit-il en se détournant.

Sanchez !

Oui capitaine ? Souhaitez-vous quelque chose ?

Sanchez !

L'homme sourit énigmatiquement.

Faites attention à vous capitaine… Dit-il avant de tourner les tallons.

Est-ce une menace ?

Ho non ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à une si jolie femme…

Mary pensa avec un certain trouble que ce que ce Sanchez venait de lui dire ne lui faisait rien alors qu'un seul mot de l'homme qui se trouvait dans sa cabine la faisait rougir comme jamais…

Elle hocha la tête et tourna les tallons à son tour.

Elle rejoignit la proue du Blue Star, l'esprit tourmenté et laissa le vent fouetter son visage.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà, voilà! Le chapitre 8 est enfin arrivé! Je sais que j'aurais du publier ce weekend mais faite de connexion internet je n'ai pas pu... Enfin, la chapitre est là donc vous n'avez pas de raison de raler!

Merci à mes fidèles lectrices l**ilouche007**, **Christa77**, **Marquise des Anges** et **Alisa Adams**!

Avis à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic: Si vous voulez la suite, il faudra me mettre un toute petite, un minuscule revieuw... maintenant si vous m'en mettez un énorme, je ne suis pas contre!

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!

* * *

Sanchez savait qui était Jack… Ce qui faisait que celui-ci était en danger… Pas question qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sparrow ! Elle avait besoin de lui pour sauver sa sœur ! Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, personne ne le ferrait ! 

Vous semblez soucieuse capitaine…

Je le suis Marty…

Est-ce en rapport avec Sparrow ? Vous cause-t-il des ennuis ?

Mary se retourna de bloc.

Que veux-tu dire Marty ? Sparrow est…

Dans votre cabine…

Mary soupira et se passa une main devant les yeux.

Combien sont au courrant ?

Il n'y a que moi, capitaine… Je l'ai reconnu parce que je l'ai déjà vu…

Mary se détendit un peu.

Marty, personne ne doit savoir ! Jure-le moi !

Si vous le désirez…

Sous le regard insistant de Mary, il ajouta.

Je vous le jure !

Merci Marty… Sparrow doit rester en vie…

J'ai besoin de lui pour ma sœur… Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de Marty.

Si vous le dites…

Marty, je veux que tu surveilles l'équipage… surtout Sanchez… Moi je me charge de Sparrow… Dit-elle en s'éloignant pour retourner se reposer dans sa cabine. Elle ne vit pas le sourire en coin de Marty quand il dit :

Bien capitaine…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Quand Mary rentra dans sa cabine, elle trouva Jack le nez plongé dans un de ses nombreux livres de mythes et légendes qu'elle chérissait tant.

J'ignorais que vous saviez lire Mr Sparrow…

Jack releva la tête et croisa les yeux limpides de Mary. Il était fasciné par ses yeux si bleus… Jamais il n'en avait vu de tels…

Je l'ignorais aussi puisque je suis sensé ne pas savoir lire…

Mary détourna les yeux du regard aux reflets doré de Jack.

Où avez-vous appris à lire Mary ?

Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir permis de m'appeler par mon prénom !

Jack lui fit un sourire à la Jack Sparrow et elle du se résoudre à lui répondre après s'être installé sur une chaise en face de lui.

Mon père était un noble anglais, j'ai appris à lire très jeune… Dit-elle douloureusement.

Ainsi vous êtes noble…

Mon père l'était, moi je n'ai rien à voir avec lui… Je ne me considère pas comme sa fille…

Et votre mère…

Le regard de Mary se brouilla soudain mais elle se repris vite et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

Elle est morte… tuée par mon père…

Je suis désolé trésor, je n'aurais pas du vous demander ça… Dit le pirate en saisissant la main de Mary sur une impulsion.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après avoir fait ce geste des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir… Mais la jeune femme ne retira pas sa main et ne s'effaroucha pas, au contraire elle serra sa main.

Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

Il n'échangèrent plus un mot pendant un bon moment, la main de Mary toujours dans celle de Jack puis Mary sembla se ressaisir et retira doucement sa main, les joues soudain rosies et dit pour tenir contenance :

N'avez-vous jamais eu envi d'apprendre à lire ?

Jack rit.

Je ne vois pas quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps ! Je me suis engagé dans la piraterie très jeune et je doute que beaucoup de pirates apprennent à lire…

Je pourrais vous apprendre…

Jack haussa un sourcille.

Vous êtes sérieuse ?

Oui… Dit-elle en esquissant un bâillement.

Vous avez l'air épuisée trésor… Je vais vous laisser… Dit-il en se levant.

Non ! Dit Mary en saisissant son bras.

Si je reste avec vous trésor, je doute que vous dormiez beaucoup… Dit-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Vous devez rester avec moi… Si l'équipage sait qui vous êtes, vous risquez de finir votre vie cette nuit…

Vu sous cet angle, je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée…

Mary se leva et alla fermer la porte à clef.

Je vais m'étendre sur le siège… Dit-elle en désignant un siège long couleur bordeaux à la droite de Jack. Si quelqu'un nous demande n'ouvrez pas avant que je sois réveillée…

Jack acquiesça.

Ne faites pas de bêtises…

Hum… Je serais vous je ne fermerais pas un oeil…

Mr Sparrow…

Oui mon ange ?

Très bien, vous jouez à ça, et bien sachez que si vous faites quoi que ce soit que vous coupe toutes vos jolies tresses !

Vous ne ferrez pas ça ! S'exclama Jack horrifié.

Ho si !

Jack fit une moue comique et Mary rit de bon cœur.

Ne faites pas cette tête, des cheveux ça repousse !

Dois-je comprendre que vous m'incitez à essayer ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mary reprit son sérieux et leva les paume de ses mains devant elle pour l'empêcher d'approcher encore plus.

Je ne plaisantais pas Mr Sparrow !

Jack sourit et se rassit sur sa chaise en la regardant s'allonger.

Moi non plus…

Tandis que la jeune femme le regardait avec méfiance, Jack mis ses pieds sur la table et plaça son tricorne sur ses yeux, faisant mine de s'apprêter à dormir, chose qu'il ne fit pas naturellement.

Il pu ainsi observer avec amusement que la jeune et jolie créature qui partageait cette cabine avec lui, n'arrivait pas à dormir et lui jetait fréquemment un coup d'œil.

Au bout d'un moment, étant lui-même fatigué il s'assoupit, le sourire aux lèvres.

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Mary n'avait pas particulièrement bien dormi, comme toutes les nuits depuis trois jours… Ce diable de Sparrow n'avait cessé de la tourmenter. L'idée qu'il puisse lui sauter dessus pendant son sommeil suffisait à la tenir éveillée. Mais était-ce de la méfiance ou de l'impatience comme lui soufflait une petite voix tapie tout au fond de son être ? Mary préférait ne pas le savoir… Elle avait fini par s'endormir aux premières lueurs de l'aube comme si celles-ci pouvaient la protéger de cet homme au charisme incomparable qui ne cessait de l'importuner… et qui continuait même aux premières minutes de son réveil !

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la panique l'assaillit. Elle était seule dans la pièce, où était-il donc passé ? Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte mais quand elle essaya de l'ouvrit celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle se souvint alors qu'elle fermait toujours la porte à clef… mais alors par où était passé Sparrow ? C'était impossible… Elle se fouilla machinalement, cherchant la clef qui normalement devait se trouver pendu à un lacet de cuir autour de son cou mais elle ne la trouva pas… Il n'avait tout de même pas osé… Bon sang ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Il était le seul à être avec elle dans la pièce et Marty qui détenait le double de la clef n'aurait pas ouvert la porte… Il allait l'entendre ! Ne pensait-il donc pas aux conséquences de ses actes ? Etait-il donc si immature ? Il fallait croire que oui… Ha il avait voulu lui jouer un mauvais tour, hé bien il allait être servit en mauvais tour ! L'enfermer, elle, dans sa propre cabine ! Elle était furieuse !

Elle allait sortir de là et si elle n'avait pas de clef elle allait utiliser un autre moyen !

Elle dégaina son pistolet, visa la serrure et fit feu…

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous le coup et qu'elle rencontra ses yeux pailleté d'or, elle sut à l'instant que c'était maintenant qu'elle avait vraiment des raisons de paniquer…


	9. Chapter 9

Alors là vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir! J'ai eu la blinde de revieuw! Ca me donne vraiment l'envie de continuer l'histoire! A un moment je n'écrivais plus trop puisque je voyais que j'avais de moins en moins de revieuw, j'avais l'impression que ma fic ne plaisait pas... Mais voilà, vous m'avez démontré le contraire... Merci.

Merci surtout à **miss** **audrey . caqueret wanadoo . fr, JessSwann, Marquise des Anges, Christa77, Alisa Adams, cassarah et Opium** pour leur revieuw!

Voilà, le chapitre 10 est en route, il ne tient qu'à vous qu'il soit publié! ; )

Je compte sur vous!

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture!

Sirius-05

P.S: Je voudrais aussi faire un peu de pub pour ma nouvelle fic (assez courte) sur le Seigneur des Anneaux: "Le monde change".

* * *

Elle vit Jack pieds et poings liés à un canon soutenu par ses hommes au bord du bastingage. 

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ? Dit-elle en s'avançant, telle une furie vers Sanchez qui, à n'en pas douter, était l'auteur de cette initiative…

Je crois que c'est assez clair trésor, tes amis n'ont pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup !

La ferme Sparrow ! Lui jeta Sanchez.

Le sang de Mary se glaça.

Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? Tenta-t-elle.

Ne faites pas l'innocente, nos savons tous que c'est Sparrow ! Vous nous avez promis de l'or et pour ça vous deviez le tuer mais comme vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est nous qui allons nous en charger !

C'est moi le capitaine de ce navire Sanchez ! C'est moi qui décide !

Plus maintenant ma jolie… Saisissez-la !

A la vitesse de l'éclaire Mary dégaina son épée, tranchant d'un coup rapide la gorge du premier qui osait essayer de la saisir.

Cet acte fit mouche, plus aucun n'osa s'aventurer près d'elle.

Pour qui me prenez-vous Sanchez ? Pour la petite sainte nitouche que vous avez essayé de prendre la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontré ?

Elle avait touché la corde sensible, Sanchez devint écarlate… Personne mis à part elle et lui n'était au courant des circonstances de leur rencontre.

Taisez-vous !

Alors lâchez-le !

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur les lèvres de Sanchez…

A vos ordres… _capitaine_… Dit-il en faisant basculer Jack par-dessus bord.

Celui-ci n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, son attention étant dirigé sur Mary, n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

NON !

Oups… Dit Sanchez d'un air désolé qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Mary réagit au quart de tour, elle rengaina son épée et courut vers le bastingage avant que son équipage n'ait eu le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement puis elle plongea en leur criant :

Soyez tous maudits !

Avant qu'elle ne soit totalement immergée, elle entendit Sanchez crier en riant :

Vous avez de la chance, il y'a une île pas loin vous pourrez au moins survivre pendant quelques jours…

Mary n'y fit pas attention, sa priorité était de sauver Jack et elle devait faire vite car elle savait qu'il avait coulé à pic avec un canon aux bottes…

Elle se propulsa vers les profondeurs qui était relativement sombre et du le chercher pendant quelques secondes mais heureusement, elle le trouva bien vite… Il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

La jeune femme attrapa son poignard qu'elle dissimulait dans sa botte et s'empressa de couper les liens qui retenaient les bottes de Jack.

Sa lame étant parfaitement émoussée, elle n'eu aucun mal à l'en débarrasser. Elle le saisit alors par les bras et se mis en tâche de le remonter. Elle y réussit au bout de gros efforts car il n'était pas léger surtout en étant inconscient…

Quand Mary creva la surface elle vit que le Blue Star était déjà loin et mais ne s'en formalisa pas, elle s'occuperai d'eux plus tard… En observant les environs elle vit qu'effectivement il y'avait une île toute proche.

Quand elle arriva enfin sur la plage, elle s'affala avec son fardeau, exténuée… Il faut dire qu'elle ne sauvait pas tous les jours un homme de la noyade… Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, Jack gisait, inerte à côté d'elle.

Par pitié faites qu'il soit en vie ! Gémit-elle.

Elle le secoua un peu et n'eut guère de résultat. Paniquant sérieusement, elle le secoua de plus en plus mais n'eut pas plus de résultat… Que devait-elle faire ? Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à ce genre de situation et d'habitude elle tuait, elle ne sauvait pas… Quelle ironie… Et dire qu'elle était sensée le tuer il y'à quelques jours…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Après sa chute, Jack eut une vague idée d'avoir touché l'eau puis plus rien… Le trou noir ! Etait-il mort ? Il n'avait décidément pas de chance en ce moment ! Quand il reprit conscience, il n'était non pas au fond de l'océan, au paradis ou encore en enfer mais bien sur la terre ferme. Et son réveille ne fut pas des plus agréables… Quelqu'un s'amusait à lui taper sur le torse ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Complètement désespérée, Mary ne sentit même pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues. De désespoir elle se mit à taper des poings sur le torse de Jack en criant :

Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser Jack ! Vous m'avez promis ! Sanglota-t-elle.

Quand Jack se redressa subitement en toussant et en crachotant, elle resta figée, n'y croyant pas… Ce n'est que lorsque Jack se rallongea sur le sable en haletant qu'elle réagit enfin…

Elle se pencha sur lui et posa sa main sur son torse pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il avait refermé les yeux et sa respiration se calma peu à peu.

Mary avança sa main et caressa son visage pour chasser quelques mèches de cheveux qui collaient à son visage. Son geste était si tendre qu'elle s'étonna d'être capable d'un tel geste… Surtout envers un homme… Ce n'était pas son habitude…

Jack ouvrit subitement les yeux et lui saisit le poignet mais ne l'éloigna pas.

Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

Fait quoi ?

Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ?

Mary ne répondit pas tout de suite…

J'ai besoin de vous…

Vous êtes sure ? Vous auriez très bien pu vous passer de moi !

Auriez-vous préféré que je vous laisse vous noyer ?

Jack lâcha son poignet et se leva en disant :

Au point où j'en suis, pourquoi pas…

Mary en resta abasourdie.

Et pourquoi cela ? Vous auriez préféré mourir ?

Je craints que de toutes façons il faudra nous résoudre à mourir sur cette maudite île ! S'énerva-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je vous ai sauvé Mr Sparrow ! Vous devriez un minimum me remercier au lieu de passer votre colère sur moi !

Jack revint sur ses pas en brandissant son index.

Si vous ne m'aviez pas obligé à vous suivre on ne serait pas dans cette situation !

Alors c'est comme ça, tout est de ma faute !

Exactement !

Si vous n'aviez jamais existé je ne serais pas non plus dans cette situation !

Et bien au moins nous avons chacun une raison de nous en vouloir ! Bien le bonsoir Mlle Black ! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Mary était furieuse. Comment osait-il ! Si elle n'avait pas d'obligations elle l'aurait bien laisser au bon vouloir de Neptune ! Ou peut-être pas…

Elle fit volte-face brusquement et observa son entourage. L'île semblait plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait à première vue… Certes, il y'avait des palmiers comme sur n'importe quelle île mais au-delà de palmiers il y'avait une sorte de jungle impénétrable, elle entendait même le son lointain d'une cascade…

Et puisqu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, autant aller l'explorer peut-être y trouvera-t-elle quelque chose d'intéressant…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Jack marcha longtemps sur la plage, tantôt d'un pas rageur, tantôt d'un pas lent selon le fil de ses pensées…

Il n'aurait pas du s'énerver sur Mary, elle lui avait quand même sauvé la vie… mais il avait de bonnes raisons… Ca l'avait énervé de se réveiller une nouvelle fois sur une de ces maudites îles et il en avait profité pour cacher quelque chose d'autre… Son trouble… Quand il s'était aperçu que Mary lui caressait doucement le visage, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il avait cru que son cœur aller lui sortir de la poitrine tellement il battait vite. S'en était-elle aperçu ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il valait mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien… Elle ne comprendrait peut-être pas… lui-même ne comprenait déjà pas.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas où il allait, ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une immense étendue rocheuse qu'il se rendit compte du chemin qu'il avait parcourut… Il semblait que cette île ne soit pas comme toutes celles qu'il avait prit l'habitude de rencontrer… Il avança plus avant et finit par découvrir un crique et un navire…

Silencieusement, il s'en approcha. Du moment que le capitaine ne s'appelait pas Davy Jones, tout allait bien !

Il plongea dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'au navire… Il semblait désert, il n'entendait pas âme qui vive et il en eut la confirmation quand il monta à bord… personne.

Quelqu'un avait bien du amener ce navire où il était, en conséquent ils ne devaient pas être loin…

S'il voulait sortir de cet endroit, il devait négocier son retour à quai et pour ça il fallait qu'il les trouve…

Quelques minutes plus tard il était de nouveau sur la plage, cherchant des traces de pas qui pourraient le mener à ceux qu'il cherchait. Elles ne furent pas bien difficiles à trouver, à part lui et Mary, qui viendrait sur la plage ? Et il était sur que ces nombreuses traces de pas qu'il voyait n'étaient pas celles ne Mary…


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà, voilà! Ca vient! Ne me linchez pas pour mon retard! Je suis aux études donc je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et j'en suis désolée mais c'est ainsi...

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Mary n'apparaît pas mais ça viendra dans le prochain chapitre...

Et Jack, quand à lui, est un peu... comment dire... différent... MAIS, pas de panique, il redeviendra vite le Jack que nous connaissons tous!

Trève de bavardage!

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et laissez-moi surtout plein de revieuw!

Tient en parlant de revieuw, un grand merci à **cassarah**, **JessSwann**, **miss alizee**, **Marquise des Anges**, **Alisa Adams** et **Julie231** pour leur revieuw!

Bon, soyez tranquille, je vais enfin vous laisser lire à votre aise!

Bisous à tous!

Sirius-05

* * *

Jack avait suivit les traces pendant une bonne heure déjà et il se trouvait à présent au beau milieu d'une forêt qu'il n'avait pas aperçu au premier abord. Par la barbe de Neptune où ça allait le mener ?

Soudain, il s'arrêta, alerté par les sons qu'il entendait, où plutôt qu'il n'entendait pas…

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva accroché les pieds en l'air à un arbre.

Jack cligna des yeux.

C'est vraiment ce qu'on appelle un renversement de situation ! Marmonna-t-il.

Quand il vit le feuillage bouger autour de lui, il dit :

Génial ! On va encore me prendre pour un dieu !

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit une voix que trop bien connue.

Jack !

Jack haussa les sourcilles ou baissa les sourcilles selon le sens qu'on le prend et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant une grimace.

Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me remettre dans l'autre sens s'il te plaît ?

Jack, c'est bien toi ?

Bien sur que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? Le _commodore _Norrington peut-être ?

Ca alors ! C'est vraiment vous !

Jack roula les yeux.

Gibbs, tu vas me descendre de là oui ? Ou il faut que je me balance jusqu'à toucher un arbre ?

Ha oui !

Quand Jack fut remis sur pied Gibbs dit :

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vous ! On vous croyait tous mort ! Elle disait donc vrai !

Mort ? Moi ? Et qui ça elle ?

Voyez, avec Jones et tout ça…

Jack se pencha et ramassa son tricorne tombé au sol quelques instants plus tôt.

Ho, ça… Broutilles… Dit-il en balayant l'idée de la main… Où est l'équipage ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

Heu…

Comme la réponse tardait à arriver, Jack se tourna vers son second, les sourcilles froncés.

Un problème ?

Heu… C'est-à-dire… ça ne va pas vous plaire…

Quoi encore ? Ils ont tous déserté ?

Non, mais…

Et bien alors où sont-ils ?

Ici mais je dois vous dire quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire…

Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait être pire que le Kraken !

Moi…

Jack se figea.

J'espère que c'est le soleil qui tape trop fort…

Il se retourna lentement en grimaçant et finit par dire :

Je vois où tu veux en venir Gibbs…

Je vous l'avais dit que ça n'allait pas vous plaire…

Bienvenue parmi nous _Jack _!

Je suppose que ton immonde macaque est aussi avec toi !

En effet à peine avait-il dit ça que le macaque en question bondit sur les épaules de son propriétaire.

Oui, mais cette fois-ci c'est à toi que je m'adresse !

Jack se tourna vers Gibbs et lui dit entre les dents :

Je vais te tuer !

Gibbs lui fit un sourire désolé.

Puis Jack se retourna vers son interlocuteur et demanda :

Comment diable as-tu fait pour survivre ?

Je te retourne la question !

Humf ! Simple. Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow…

Leur échange fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Will, Elizabeth et l'équipage.

Jack !

Capitaine !

Lui-même !

Après la surprise, l'équipage vint l'accueillir avec bonheur mais Will se renfrogna et Elizabeth se mit à aller d'un pied à l'autre.

Nous te croyions mort Jack… Dit Will.

Que faites-vous là alors ? Et… avec lui…

Will jeta un coup d'œil à la personne que Jack désignait et répondit :

Tia Dalma nous a dit de venir ici pour te retrouver…

Tient donc… Tia Dalma… Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle…

Et il nous fallait un capitaine…

Gibbs intervint pour ne pas trop mettre de mauvaise humeur leur capitaine fraîchement retrouvé, il l'était déjà assez…

Venez, Jack, remontons à bord, cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance…

Tu as raison, mais il faut d'abord que…

Jack s'immobilisa quand un cri retendit au loin.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, on aurait dit une femme… Dit Gibbs.

Notre cher Jack aurait-il trouvé une perle des îles ? Dit Barbossa d'un ton ironique.

Jack lui jeta un regard assassin et dit :

Les ennuis commencent…

Puis il partit d'un pas alerte vers l'origine du cri, sans plus prêter attention au reste.

Où comptes-tu donc aller comme ça ? Lui cria Barbossa.

Jack ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par Will qui le força à s'arrêter.

Jack je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Dit-il.

Jack le dévisagea.

Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne va plus au secours d'une femme en détresse ? Je dois la retrouver !

Will ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il était trop abasourdi par ce que venait de dire le pirate. Depuis quand Jack volait-il au secours d'une femme en détresse ?

Elizabeth arriva près de lui tandis que Jack s'était déjà éloigné.

Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aller là-bas ! C'est trop dangereux !

Et l'équipage refuse de rentrer dans ces ténèbres, ils ont trop peur… Dit Gibbs en désignant la forêt tropicale.

Il n'a pas changé ! Toujours à se fourrer dans les pires situations qui soient ! Grogna Barbossa en arrivant près d'eux sous le regard suspicieux de Gibbs et d'Elizabeth.

Will ne répondit pas et sur une impulsion, partit à la suite de Jack, suivit des trois autres.

Quand il rattrapèrent Jack, celui-ci s'était immobilisé et tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Ils s'aperçurent par la suite que c'était une ceinture.

Et ils l'entendirent murmurer un prénom : Mary.

Elizabeth réagit au quart de tour sur la mention de ce prénom.

Mary ? Mary Black ? Cette folle furieuse ? Cette meurtrière ? Cette…

Elizabeth du se taire sous le regard meurtrier de Jack.

Cette meurtrière dites-vous Mlle Swann ? J'en connais beaucoup qui aurait pu très bien tenir ce rôle dans certaines circonstances ! Lui dit-il sur un ton coupant avant de s'éloigner à la recherche d'autres indices.

Elizabeth resta figé quelque instant puis finit par baisser la tête.

Elle et Jack ne virent pas le regard inquisiteur de Will…

**¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤**

Mais où était-elle passé ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Et surtout qui ?

La situation commençait sérieusement à énerver Jack, ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de la jeune femme… mais il était pour la première fois de sa vie inquiet pour quelqu'un…

Jack je crois qu'on perd notre temps, il va bientôt faire nuit… dit soudain Gibbs d'une voie inquiète.

Il a raison l'ami ! Ajouta Barbossa.

Si ça ne te plaît pas retourne donc à ton navire ! Dit Jack à l'intention de ce dernier.

Puis il se tourna vers son second, agacé, et se figea instantanément ce qui intrigua les autres qui se tournèrent vers Gibbs.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Jack s'approcha de lui et le dépassa sans même le regarder, trop occuper à observer ce qu'il voyait…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Elizabeth, en le dépassant à son tour.

Elizabeth, ne t'approche pas ! C'est peut-être un piège… Dit Will.

On dirait un… Commença Gibbs qui s'était retourné.

Pantin… Termina Elizabeth.

Fait à partir d'un squelette humain on dirait… Ajouta Barbossa en frappant le tibia du « pantin » pendu à l'arbre.

Regardez il y'en a d'autre ! S'écria Will.

Vous pensez à ce que je pense ? Dit Gibbs.

Qu'il faut suivre la piste ! Dit Jack en partant.

Les autres restèrent interloqués puis Gibbs s'élança à la poursuite de son capitaine en disant :

T'es malade ou quoi Jack ? Tu veux encore essayer de te faire rôtir ou quoi ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes intentions…

C'est bien ! Alors faisons demi-tour !

Non !

Non ?

Non !

Tient il y a un écho… Dit Barbossa.

Jack lui lança un nouveau regard noir.

Mais Jack nous courons droit dans la gueule du loup ! Insista Gibbs.

Nous sommes déjà dans la gueule du loup ! Dit-il en s'arrêtant juste devant une caverne taillée dans la roche.

Vous n'allez tout de même pas rentrer là-dedans ! Dit Will en arrivant derrière eux.

Sans fournir de réponse, Jack s'engouffra dans la caverne, suivi peu après par les quartes autres.

C'est moi ou il a l'air grognon ? Dit Barbossa avant de s'avancer dans les ténèbres.


End file.
